ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Reunion
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 343 | Year = 2367 | ISBN = 0671748084 (hardcover) ISBN 0671787551 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = Gates McFadden | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABISBN = 0671750364 }} :You may be looking for the TNG episode . Picard meets his former crewmates from the ''Stargazer.'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :Before he commanded the Starship ''Enterprise, Jean-Luc Picard was the captain of the deep space exploration vessel, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], on an incredible twenty-two year voyage. Now Picard is reunited with his old crew for the first time in over a decade, on a mission to see his former officer installed as ruler of the Daa'Vit Empire. :The reunion turns deadly when a ruthless assassin begins eliminating the USS ''Stargazer crew one by one. Picard's present and former shipmates must join forces to solve the mystery of the Captain's past, before the killer strikes again.'' Background Information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * This novel is the first appearance of many of the concepts and characters that would become a part of the Star Trek: Stargazer series of novels, also written by Michael Jan Friedman. * The circumstances of Jack Crusher's death are revealed. Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Enterprise captain ;William T. Riker : Enterprise first officer. Graduated Starfleet Academy with high honors. ;Data ;Beverly Crusher ;Deanna Troi ;Worf ;Geordi La Forge ;Wesley Crusher ;Jack Crusher ;Miles O'Brien ;Guinan ;Selar ;Morgen : A Daa'Vit captain, about to become hereditary ruler of the Daa'Vit Unity. Formerly an ensign on the Stargazer. ::Pictured on the book cover. ;Gilaad Ben Zoma : Formerly Picard's first officer on the Stargazer. ;Idun Asmund : Former helm officer of the Stargazer. Now first officer on the USS Charleston. ::The blond woman pictured on the book cover might correspond to the blond woman who was seen at that station in the hallucination sequence in episode . ;Carter Greyhorse : The Stargazer's former chief medical officer. Now works at Starfleet Medical. ;Vigo : Pandrilite weapons officer on the Stargazer, who died in the battle of Maxia Zeta. ;Gerda Asmund : Navigator; Idun Asmund's twin sister. Died in a hull breach on a civilian freighter. ;Peter 'Pug' Joseph : Former Security chief on the Stargazer. Now assigned on the Lexington. ;Phigus Simenon : Gnalish professor of engineering at Starfleet Academy. Former chief engineer of the Stargazer. ;Tricia Cadwallader : Former Communications officer on the Stargazer. Now second officer of the USS Lexington. Hometown: Sydney, Australia.'' ;Burke : Burke also appeared in the comic book compilation ''The Star Lost.'' ;Duffy : Duffy later became a regular character in ''Star Trek: SCE.'' ;Mansfield : Captain of Charleston. ;Erwin ;Marcos ;Eisenberg ;Starros ;Yuri Kuznetsov : Vice admiral. ;DiBiasi ;Fern Resnick ;Loyosha ;Tav : Romulan commander. ;Nevins ;Dunhill ;Bednarik Mentioned ;Dalen Quaice Gallery File:Jack Crusher.jpg|Jack Crusher File:Selar.jpg|Selar File:Stargazer sciences division.jpg|The blonde woman seen in File:Duffy.jpg|Duffy File:Burke (Ensign).jpg|Burke References ;Alpha Malachon IV : Planet. ;Alpha Palemon : Star system. ;Alpha Zion : System. ;Anjelica VII : Planet. ;Arvada III : Planet. ; : Federation starship. ;Beta Gritorius IV : Planet. ;Beta Varius IV : Planet. ; : Captain Mansfield commanded Charleston, with Idun Asmund as executive officer. ;Clobatians : Species. ;Daa'V : Homeworld of the Daa'vit. ;Daa'Vit : Species. ;Delos IV : Planet. ; : Starship commanded by Captain Morgen until his 2367 retirement. ::This ship would later be the regular vessel of the ''Star Trek: New Frontier series.'' ; ;Gnala : Gnalish homeworld ;Gnalish : Species. ::The Gnalish are mentioned again in the novel ''Articles of the Federation.'' ::Many fans have speculated that Sord from is Gnalish, which Friedman himself believes is probably true. http://psiphi.comicboards.com/startrek/ ; : Federation starship. ; : Riker served two years as Hood executive officer. ; : Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma's command. ::It seems anomalous to still have a vessel in service in the 24th century, but this vessel was referred to as such. The ''Star Trek Encyclopedia states there was an vessel (registry NCC-14427) of this name in service by this time. ;Maxia Zeta : System. ;Pandrilite : Species. ; : Riker served aboard Potemkin as a lieutenant JG and as a lieutenant. ;Reshaa'ra : Romulan warbird, of Commander Tav. ; : Federation starship. ;IKS Tagh'rat : Klingon warship. ; : Federation starship. ;USS Victorious : Federation starship. ; : Federation starship. ; : Riker served three years as second officer of the Yorktown. ::According to the novel ''Ghost Ship, second officer Riker's Yorktown was an vessel. Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual gives the ship registry NCC-2033. ; : Ensign Riker served on the Zhukov. ::This is presumably after his service on '' .'' ;Warp speed : The speed reached, warp 9.95, is quoted as 5,094 times the speed of light. External link * Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks cs:Reunion (román) de:Wieder vereint